Alice Rose
by cinderella8013
Summary: This is the story of Jacob and Renesmee's first child. What lies ahead for her when the Volturi fear another unknow. A Vampire/Wolf hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope that you will like it.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're getting married."<p>

My mother Bella would be crying if a vampire could cry. Today was my wedding day. December 15 would always be my favorite day. It was the day Jacob first told me he loved me two years ago and then one year ago it was the day he asked me to become his wife. I couldn't believe it. I Renesmee Cullen was about to become Mrs. Jacob Black.

"I can still stop the wedding if you want me to." My dad Edward told me.

"Now daddy you know you love Jacob just as much as I do." I teased him.

My dad had this love hate relationship with my soon to be husband. He hated Jacob because he tried to steal my mom away from him a long time ago. He loved Jacob because he basically saved my mom from self-destruction. My dad left my mom after my Uncle Jasper tried to attack her. He thought she would be safer with him and his family out of her life. Little did my dad know this would almost destroy my mom and himself. My dad also hated Jacob because he imprinted on me before I was even a few hours old, but he loved Jacob because he protected me when the Volturi came to destroy me and my family. They were afraid of the unknown. I was an unknown because no one had ever heard of a vampire human hybrid before. See I was born while my mom was still human. It almost killed her to have me. And well my dad is a Vampire has been that way since 1918.

"I love you daddy and thanks for the suggestion but I think I am ready to marry the love of my life now. Mom you need to be downstairs with the others."

I was in my wedding gown that my Aunt Alice had designed for me. It was a sophisticated ball gown inspiration, with a draped satin and crystal beaded corset with subtle hints of gold metallic embroidery. The gold represents my families golden eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this baby. You know you're really only 10 years old. You can hold off the wedding let's say for another 50 years."

My dad had this look of hope in his eyes. I may have only been alive for 10 years but I matured a lot quicker than most people.

"Dad, from the first time I looked at Jacob I knew he was the one I would be with for an eternity. I know you wish I would wait but technically I am a 25 year old woman. I have hopes and wishes and dreams. One of those dreams is being married to my soul mate."

I hugged my dad and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You ready to marry off your only daughter?"

Edward took hold of my arm to lead me down the stairs where My Jacob would be waiting for me. My maid of honor Aunt Rose stood at the door way waiting on us to get started. I could hear the panio music flow up the stairs, and I watched Aunt Rose in her long flowing golden dress walk down the stairs toward the preacher. Standing to the left of the preacher was the most stunning man I had ever seen.

Jacob was wearing a black tuxedo with matching vest and tie the color of perfect sand. On his head was a top hat trimmed with wolf fur, his fur to be exact, to represent his Quileute Nation. I had eyes for no one else once I saw him. I started to almost sprint down the aisle toward him. I would have if it wasn't for my daddy holding my arm helping me keep pace.

We finally reached the preacher and Jacob. The preacher said the traditional words except instead of saying till death do you part we asked him to say for all the days of your life. We then exchanged our wedding vows.

Jacob had this look of pure love in his eyes as he took hold of my hand and vowed in front of all of our friends and family:

"In the presence of our family and friends, I claim you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

I was crying by the time it was my turn to say my vows. It was hard for me to repeat the one I had prepared to say to Jacob.

"Today Jacob Ephraim Black, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

I was barely able to finish my vows. I was crying so hard now. The preacher than announces "You may kiss the bride" and Jacob grabs me up in his huge, warm, safe arms and starts to kiss me with a passion that no one alive has ever seen. I hear my Uncle Emmett start to snicker, than chuckle, by the time Jacob and I are done he's guffawing so hard he was having a hard time standing up.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." the preacher announced.

We were bombarded by our family. Jacobs attacking him as mine attacked me, neither side getting to close to the other.

We had a small wedding with only a few close friends. My parents along with my vampire Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents along with the Denali coven from Alaska and my human Grandfather Charlie Swan were all in attendance. Jacobs' side consisted of his dad Billy Black and his wolf pack. 15 over sized young men and their imprints and one over sized young woman, Leah Clearwater the only known female wolf in the history of the Quileute tribe.

The wedding flowed perfectly into the reception. We had a live band and a large dance floor. Everyone one was having a great time. Wolfs to one side and the vampires to the other. Except for Seth Clearwater, he was all over the dance floor intermingling with everyone.

It was time for the official first dance. Jacob grabbed me up and danced me around the floor. The band was playing Beautiful in My Eyes by Joshua Kadison. It was over to soon.

At the end of the song my Uncle Emmett came over and swooped me up in his arms.

"Now if this mutt ever gives you any problems call me and I'll take care it him."

"Thanks Uncle Emmett but I think I can take care to myself."

The reception was coming to a close and it was time for Jacob and me to leave on our honey moon. We were once again bombarded by our family.

"Call us as soon as you get to where you're going."

My mom was hugging us both.

"You better take care of my baby girl Jacob."

"Bella, Renesmee will be fine and we will be close to family if we get into any kind of trouble."

My grandparents had offered us the use of Isle Esme just as they had for my parents. We respectfully declined. We wanted somewhere that wouldn't be to hot especially if Jacob phased wolf. We were headed off to...

* * *

><p><strong>please review this is my first fanfic so kind of nervous. Even if you think its trash let me know so I can work harder to make it better. THX<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 its short but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter**

* * *

><p>Jacob and I flew back to Alaska with Tonya and the rest of the Denali coven. Once we landed in Anchorage we went back to the Denali's home in the Denali national forest, where we were to start our trek into the Alaskan wilderness to a secluded cabin that my grandparents owned.<p>

"Renesmee, Jacob congratulations again on your wedding, thank you so much for allowing us to be a part of your special day." Tonya was saying while giving us hugs.

"You are our family Tonya. We want you all to be a part of our lives as much as the rest of our family is."

"Is there anything we can provide you with to help you on your way to the cabin?"

"Thank you for the offer but we should be set." We said our goodbyes to everyone and started on our trip.

Jacob jogged off to the cover of the forest where he stripped down and phased. I picked his clothes up when I reached the trees and put them in our pack. I slung the pack across my back and climbed between Jacobs' shoulders. I fit perfectly like he was made just for me. Which I guess you can say he was since I was his imprint. I started rubbing my fingers through his fur touching his skin for just a few moments at a time. Jacob lifted his head and howled.

The trees started blowing past us as Jacob took off running through the forest. I loved the feel of his muscles moving in rhythm to the step of his paws. The feel of the wind rushing past us, with me straddled across his back I loved the way it made me feel.

It was several hours before we would reach the cabin so we stopped along the way to hunt. As we came across a herd of caribou I climbed down from Jacob's shoulders and took down the largest one in the herd.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Care if I join you?"

I turned around and Jacob was standing behind me completely naked.

"I believe I am looking at the most sexiest thing ever."

I don't know if it was the rush of the hunt or the fact I just realized I would be with Jacob for the rest of my life, but I wanted him. I needed him. I walked the few feet separating us then jumped into Jacob's arms. I started to rub my fingers through his gorgeous black hair. I put my other hand against his soft smooth face, putting images of him with me in the most intimate way possible in his head.

I started kissing Jacob but he just stood there. I looked up at his eyes without letting up from his lips. He sits me down on my feet and pulls me away.

"Nessie, I want you more than anything. I want our first time to be a moment you can remember, not just a spur of the moment tryst. I don't want you to think back later on this moment and regret where we were. "

I know what Jacob was trying to do and I understood him completely or at least my mind did. My body was a different thing all together. I felt as if I had no control over myself. I just knew I needed to be with Jacob so I kept on kissing him, running my hand through his silky hair while my other hand kept sending images to him. I wanted him to know how badly I needed him at that moment.

Jacobs lips started moving against mine in lighting speed. I don't know if he just gave in or if his body was like mine and acting on its own. Suddenly I felt my self being picked up and the wind blowing against my back as he took off running through the snow toward the cabin. His hands moving over my body, but keeping me securely in his grasp as he ran. In a since I was feeling his touch for the first time, for this was the first time he had touched me like this. His lips never leaving mine and the cool air rushing over my body was doing things to me that I never thought could happen. I thought the cabin was still several miles away but it seemed like we reached it in record time.

Jacob had the door of the cabin opened and us up the stairs. If I hadn't know any better I would have sworn he was a vampire with the speed of his movements, but I could feel the warmth of his skin, the rush of blood running in his veins and I could hear the sound of his beautiful heartbeat. I don't even remember taking my clothes off, but they were. Jacob laid me down on the bed and we fit perfectly together like two halves of a whole.

It was starting to get dark before we released each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Good, Bad or anything in between is greatly appreciated. Again sorry that it was so short.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick."<p>

We have been at the cabin for only three days and we have enjoyed every minute of it, but this morning I woke up feeling nauseated. I didn't even know I could get sick.

"Jacob move!" I shoved past him and rushed into the bathroom.

He was right behind me. Jacob pulled my hair back out of my way.

"Nessie what's wrong." He sounded scared, which only made me feel scared.

"I think we should call grandpa. I don't know what's wrong but I have never been sick, not even a small sniffle."

I started having wild crazy thoughts go through my head, but before I could really think on any of them I heard Jacob calling Carlisle from the other room.

"Bells I need Carlisle, Ness"

I could hear my mom start screaming through the phone now.

"What do you mean you need Carlisle! Jacob what's wrong, where's Renesmee."

"Bella calm down. I don't know what's wrong that's why I need Car"

Jacob couldn't even finish his sentence with Mom yelling at him.

"Jacob Black I swear if one hair of Renesmees' is hurt you will be paying mutt."

"Isabella will you calm down and just get me Carlisle now."

Jacob was starting to lose his patience. He never called mom by her whole name.

Finally I heard Carlisle on the other end.

"What's the matter Jacob?"

"Hey Doc not sure what the matter is but Nessie woke up sick this morning and she wanted me to call you to check on it."

Grandpa was in doctor mode now.

"What are her symptoms'?"

As soon as grandpa asked this I felt a twinge in my stomach and rushed to the bathroom. Jacob was right behind me, again.

"She's been upchucking all morning."

"Is she running a fever?"

"Not sure Doc, with us running hotter than the norm it's hard to say."

"Jacob considering the situation I think it would be best to come back home."

Jacob started packing our bag leaving a mess in his wake. I went to get up from the bathroom floor and lost my balance falling back to the floor. Jacob was by my side in no time. I wish I knew what was happening to me.

"Nessie what's wrong."

Jacob was scared and nervous, and he wasn't helping me calm down. All of a sudden I just broke down and started crying, no I was bawling.

"Renesmee, please what's the matter? I can't stand seeing you like this."

Jacobs' hands were pulling at his hair.

"I'm sorry Jake I don't know what's wrong. I'm scared, I am throwing up, feeling dizzy, and my emotions feel like they're on a rollercoaster."

Jacob had his arms around me trying to comfort me, but it made me just cry harder. The sudden sound of the phone startled Jacob and me. Jacob answered the phone by the second ring.

"Jacob why are you still at the cabin? You all need to get home now."

"Alice have you seen anything? Can you see what's wrong with Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob I have, which is why you need to get back here now."

"Well Alice what's the matter?"

"The matter is you're not on your way back now get going or you're going to be too late."

With that Alice hung up on Jacob, and I was rushing back to pray to the porcelain god. After I finished Jacob had finished packing us up. We went outside into the five feet of snow. Jacob phased to his beautiful russet colored wolf, and I start to cry again. Jacob was back human with his arms around me before I could blink.

"Nessie don't cry baby I promise we will figure out what's wrong."

"That's not why I was crying. Jake when I saw your beautiful fur knowing that you were all mine it made me so happy I couldn't help but cry."

"Aww Nessie you don't need to cry, let's just get you back home where Carlisle can look after you."

I calmed down and Jacob phased back once again, I climb between his shoulders. He took off as soon as I was steady. Jacob was running as fast as he could. We only made it a few miles before I started to feel sick again.

"I am so sorry Jake."

I had accidently gotten some on his fur before he was able to phase.

"Nessie don't worry about it. It will come out in the wash. How are you feeling? You ready to continue on?"

"Yeah I think I am ready now."

He phased and I climbed back up on him. I was able to keep myself from getting sick for several hours. We were almost to the Denali's when I got sick and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Jake I wish I knew what's was wrong. I hate not having any control over myself. I hate feeling so out of control of my body."

Suddenly I knew what's been wrong with me but didn't understand how. My hands flew to my stomach and as soon as I did I felt something move.

"Oh my, Jacob we have to get going now I know what's wrong, but not sure why it's happening as fast."

Jake had not moved he was frozen just staring at me. I started pulling on him trying to get him to move. He wasn't budging. Tonya and Kate were suddenly right in front of us.

"Renesmee, Alice called and told us where to find you. She said you were sick, what's the problem?"

Kate was the one talking, and to answer her question I started to throw up again. Seeing me sick Jacob started moving once more, he was once again holding my hair out of the way for me. Once I stopped Jacob got dressed and we raced back to Tonya and Kates' home. Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett where waiting on us when we arrived.

"Everything ready Carmen?"

"It is we have a flight back to Seattle ready to go from a private flyer. He is around the back of the house ready to take off as soon as you get there."

We rushed around the back of the house and there sat this beautiful Helicopter it was an AS350BA Astar float equipped for water landings. We gave hugs to everyone and I started to cry. Each time I hugged one of them I cried harder. Finally we climbed aboard the copter. We were only a few hours from home and I wanted to watch the view but was suddenly very sleepy. I laid my head down on Jacobs's shoulders and went straight to sleep.

I started to dream while asleep and I could see us nearing La Push. On the other side of the beach though there was smoke, something was on fire. We raced out of the helicopter and rushed to the scene and found Seth's house on fire. It was engulfed and totally destroyed. I was so shocked to see it full of flames I was startled awake.

"Jake we have to warn Seth."

"Warn Seth about what baby?"

I don't know why but I knew this was no ordinary dream.

"I dreamed his house was on fire. He's going to lose everything if we don't warn him."

"Nessie I am sure his house is fine. "

"Jacob Black call him now. This was no ordinary dream. I can't explain it but please just call him."

Jacob did as I asked and Seth answered after about 4 rings.

"Hey man its Jake this is going to sound weird but Nessie wants you to go check on your house. She said she dreamed it was on fire."

"Jake I am right outside my house everything is fine. Tell Nessie not to worry. Carlisle called to let us know you should be arriving soon. Is she doing any better?"

"So far she's been able to keep her stomach settled for the flight."

"Jake" I whispered. "Please ask him to just go inside and check around the house."

"Hey Seth just do Nessie a favor and go check around inside the house. She's still worried about the fire."

"Will do man. When do you think you will land?"

"We should arrive in about 30 minutes."

"Kay, will meet you down by the water."

"See ya then bro."

Jacob hung up and I snuggled back up against him. I wasn't sleepy anymore. I didn't even feel sick. We reached the La Push shores a few moments later. Seth along with Carlisle and my mom were waiting for us.

I climbed down from the helicopter and ran straight to my mom. I started crying again when she put her arms around me.

"Renesmee, Hunny don't cry everything will be alright. We will figure out what's wrong with you soon."

"I am just so happy to be back home with you and everyone else besides I think I know what's wrong."

Seth and Jacob were chatting amongst them self when Seth turned toward me.

"Hey Nessie how did you know there was a fire in my house? When I went inside to check around like you asked I found an electrical fire that had just started in my basement. If I had not checked the house out like you asked I would have lost everything."

All eyes were on me now.

"I know it's going to sound weird but while we were on our flight back home I had a dream that when we landed we saw smoke in the distance and it was your house engulfed with flames. I just knew I had to warn you."

"How long have you been able to see the future Renesmee?"

Carlisle was the one asking the question, still in doctor mode.

"Today would be the first day. I think it may have something to do with my condition. I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review let me know if there is anything that I can work on and if you have any story ideas would love to hear them. I will try to work any ideas into my later chapters.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

If a vampire could go into shock my mom was now in shock.

"Renesmee what do you mean, pregnant, you have only been gone for three and a half days. How can you be pregnant? I know my pregnancy with you was quick but still not this fast."

She then turned to Jacob with furry in her eyes.

"Jacob Black how dare you take advantage of Renesmee before you were married"

Mom went in for the kill. If it hadn't been for Carlisle she would have killed him, luckily Carlisle stopped her.

"Bella, how can you even think such a thing? I would have never done anything like that with Nessie before she was married and she was ready."

"Mom calm down. Jacob has only been a gentleman toward me. Just like dad was with you, Jake also wanted to wait. I can't explain why I think I'm pregnant but I just know that I am."

Mom still had this stunned look on her face, and then she turned toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle can it be true? Do you think you can check to find out? Renesmee how are you feeling now? Let's get you off your feet you need to rest. You don't need to be stressed out if you're pregnant."

Mom was babbling now. Grandpa turned to answer her questions but before he could Mom grabs me up and starts running toward the house leaving everyone back at the beach speechless.

Carlisle caught up to us easy enough, but I couldn't see Jacob anywhere behind us. Mom started asking Carlisle more questions.

"What are we to do? What if Renesmee isn't strong enough to handle the pregnancy? If the baby is already growing so fast how much longer do you think it will be before it starts to break her bones like she did to mine. What do you think it will be with its dad being half wolf half human and a mom that's half human and vampire? Do you think we need to terminate the pregnancy? Carlisle answer me tell me what I need to do to help my baby."

Mom was still babbling and Carlisle had to run ahead of her to get her to stop and listen to him.

"Bella, Renesmee will be fine. I will make sure that she is taken care of just like we took care of you. I cannot give you all the answers to the questions you want until I can examine her. Let's slow down and give Jacob some time to catch up to us and we can discuss things all together when he gets here."

Discusses things, what is there to discuss? I already knew what I would be doing. I was going to have this baby no matter what. I don't even care if it came out with a tail and barked it will be my baby and I will love them no matter what they are.

As soon as Jacob caught up to us I grabbed for his hand, and then reached for his face. I was showing him what my mom had just said and my fear of what my mom might want to do and then I showed him how much I loved my baby even though I haven't been able to really know them yet. This was our child and no one was going to take it away from us. I showed him allowing grandpa to examine us, the baby and me, and then we would discuss things and let them know what we planned on doing as the parents.

"Jacob we need..." My mom started to say, but Jacob interrupted

"Bella you don't need to do anything. Nessie and I will let Carlisle examine her and the baby. Nothing else will be done unless Nessie wants it done. Just think back to how you felt when you thought someone wanted to take your baby from you. You would not allow them to harm Renesmee and I will not allow you to harm our child."

My mom was stunned once again. I just hope she understands. She was once in my position so she should know where we are coming from. She looked down at me in her arms still and looked as if she was crying.

"Renesmee, I am so sorry that I over reacted. Jacob I am also sorry for trying to attack you. We will only do as you ask and what you think is best for the baby, but now we have to worry about your dad. I can hear him running through the woods now."

In a matter of seconds after my mom spoke my dad's name he stood in front of us. He did not look upset though just worried.

"Bella let me take Nessie for you I can reach the house faster. Carlisle please come quick."

My mom handed me over to my dad and he took off with me in his arms. I could see my grandpa following us and just past him i saw the worried look on Jacobs' face as he started running after us.

"Dad can you please sit me down I can run back to the house on my own."

"Sorry Nessie i can't or we're going to be late. We may already be too late."

As my dad spoke I felt my water break and started having sever cramps. If i had been walking i would have been doubled over on the ground

"Owww"

"Dam it we are going to be late."

I felt my dad speed up although I'm not sure how that was even possible. Jacob heard me yell out and also speed up; he had caught up to mom and Carlisle.

"We are almost to the house Nessie just hold on."

"Owwwwww daddy hurry please."

I could see the house coming into view now. Dad was running faster than i have ever seen him run, we were up on the porch and in the house before I could blink. Daddy ran up the stairs and into grandpas study which had been turned into an exam room. Grandpa, momma then Jacob came into the room. Daddy had me on the bed and Grandpa was down at the end with mom and Jacob at my head.

"Nessie everything will be ok, Carlisle will take great care of you. Don't worry about anything Nessie."

Now Jacob was babbling. Why did everyone start to babble when in an emergency?

All of a sudden everyone was shouting.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

"Edward, help hold her down!"

"Carlisle get the baby out of her NOW!"

"Bella don't just stand there help hold her down."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far. I havent gotten many reviews so I am not to sure how well everyone likes it. Please leave a review even if its a bad one so I can work on making this better if needed. Thanks for all that have reviewed so far. Your the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter of Alice Rose. I hope that you love it.**

* * *

><p>Wow that was some dream I just had. Who would have thought that a dream could seem so real, but it had to be a dream. There is no way I just gave birth. I could feel Jacobs' warm body next to mine and I knew we were still in Alaska enjoying our honeymoon. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet though. I just wanted to lay here next to Jacob and enjoy the moment. What was that dripping noise in the background? Oww why is my arm sore and stinging? What is that awful smell?<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly realize I wasn't dreaming. The dripping was the IV drip machine and the awful smell was the medicine slowly dripping into my arm, so that's why my arm stung. I started trying to sit up then and Jacob woke up.

"Nessie, Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling?"

As soon as Jacob started talking Carlisle came into the room.

"How long have I been out?"

"You have been unconscious for almost three hours. Now how is my patient doing? You gave us quite the scare. If Alice hadn't seen you having a seizure we would have been in the woods delivering a baby. You had something called eclampsia. It can cause seizures if not caught early on. Since your pregnancy was so quick there was no way to catch it and prevent the seizure."

He started checking my vitals.

"What? Wait Alice saw me? She saw my future? How?" It didn't click earlier when she had phoned us in Alaska that she had seen me then also.

"Where are mom and dad at? What has happened to my baby?"

I started trying to remove the IV from out of my arm. Jacob grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Nessie there is nothing to worry about and the baby is perfect. All ten fingers and toes, and sorry to say it but she is even prettier than you." Jacob holding my hand started kissing the back of it.

Carlisle was speaking now

"Nessie we don't know why Alice saw you in a vision but we believe it's because of the baby. She is more human than even you are in most ways at least."

"What are you talking about? Where is my baby? Wait you said she. I have a daughter?"

I have a daughter. I couldn't believe this. Just a few days ago I wasn't even married, and now I'm a mother.

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"She is with Bella and Edward back at the cottage."

Alice poked her head in at that moment

"Actually they are on their way back here now. I just called and informed them you are awake. Soooo Nessie what are you planning on naming the baby?"

She started winking her eyes at me as if trying to give me a hint. I knew then that the baby would be named after my two favorite aunts.

"I'm not sure yet."

I winked back. I wanted everyone home when I told them what the baby's name would be. My mom walked in a few minutes later with the most beautiful baby in her arms. She had her daddy's gorgeous silky black hair which was such a contrast to her pale white face. Her hair had a slight curl to it. I looked into her face and saw my mom's beautiful brown eyes. My eyes. My mom handed her to me and I started crying.

"Oh Jacob look at what we have made, she's perfect"

I was counting her fingers and toes then, and Uncle Emmett started chuckling. I looked up then and saw all my family standing around the room. Uncle Jasper was standing right outside the door way. I guess he didn't want to get to close to her just in case he was tempted.

"So Nessie what are we naming our bundle of joy? I know I would like to know what I will be calling our daughter. "

Jacob had this huge grin on his face as he said our Daughter.

"Well" I said Looking at each member of my family. "I was named after several great people and I wanted to name her after two of the greatest people I know. So I was thinking about naming her Alice Rosalie Black. Alice Rose for short, named after two of my favorite aunts. "

"Sweetie we are your only aunts." Aunt Rose said, then came over and gave me a huge hug while kissing Alice Rose on her nose.

"She feels cool is she ok Carlisle?"

I had so many questions running through my head.

"She is perfectly fine Renesmee. Alice Rose runs a temperature that is slightly cooler than Jacob and you run. It is only about 100-102 degrees. Her heart beat is slightly slower than yours but still faster than a normal humans and she prefers human food over blood. Also if it wasn't for Edward being able to read minds it may have been a week or two before we knew that she can see the future."

"So was this why I saw the fire at Seth's'? What did you see dad?"

"She was asleep back at the cottage, and well everyone knows how much I loved watching you and your mom while you slept, I was watching her dream. It was mainly of shapes and colors until it suddenly changed. She saw two wolfs come to the house, Quil and Embry to be exact. About fifteen minutes later Embry and Quil came to the house in wolf form, just like her dream."

Wow my daughter was clairvoyant just like her Great Aunt Alice. Maybe this was why Alice could see me when I was pregnant with her.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am sorry for being so slow in posting. I am having a difficult time writting the chapters. The first few came real easy to me and for some reason I am getting writers block and its taking me longer to get the chapters posted. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can get the next chapters up quicker. Please review, let me know how good or bad I am doing. Do I need to continue this story or should I just stop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx for her reviews of each chapter so far. **

* * *

><p>Alice Rose pov:<p>

I phased for the first time when I was 3. Mom and I were having an argument about the clothes I had on. Aunt Alice was the one that bought them for me. I didn't see a problem with the tight fitting skinny jeans and the form fitting tan tank top I had on. Mom had gotten me so angry that I couldn't see straight. I was not a child anymore. I ran out the back door so mad with my mom. Suddenly I started feeling hot and had this weird feeling come over my whole body. I wasn't standing on two feet any more but on four. I was so confused at first but luckily dad was in his wolf form with some of the other members of the pack. I could hear them in my head trying to calm me down.

"Alice Rose?" I heard them all call out my name.

"Whoa what's happened?" I couldn't get my head wrapped around what just happened.

"Hey baby girl its daddy. I didn't see this coming but I guess you're just like your old man. You are phasing, this is your wolf form. I have told you about what it's like to phase but I can understand you being kind of disoriented from it all. Do you know what caused this to happen? You never showed any signs of making the change."

Hold up I was now a wolf. Great not like I was less of a freak before with my growth spurts. I grew like 4 years to every regular year. Grandpa Carlisle said since both my parents grew quickly I ended up growing twice as fast. My mom was really only thirteen but was as mature as a thirty year old while my dad didn't have his growth spurt till he was about fifteen when he first started phasing. I was now as mature as a twelve to thirteen year old.

"Not sure why dad. Mom was on my case about the clothes I was wearing. She said something about them being too inappropriate for me to wear. I was so mad at her for treating me like a kid. That's when I suddenly felt all hot than my whole body started shaking and poof here I am on all fours."

I guess mom got her way with the clothes. They were now all shredded laying around me.

"Well I can tell you why you changed. We all showed some sign before we phased like having growth spurts or running a high temperature without being sick, and you have been on a major growth spurt since you were born. One thing we all had in common was we all had some form of strong emotion running through us when we changed."

"I guess Leah's not the only female wolf in the pack now." I wasn't sure who said that. I wish I knew the wolves better. I had meet all of my dad's pack members before but never really got to know them.

"Alice Rose phase back and come join us down at First Beach so you can meet and get to know everyone in the pack." Phase back I didn't even know how I phased in the first place. This was all wrong. Only males were supposed to phase. I don't know why Leah phased and didn't care, I shouldn't be phasing.

"Everyone phase back and go to the beach. I want to talk with Alice Rose alone." One minute I was hearing everyone's thoughts the next moment total silence beside my dad.

"Dad what is going on? Why did I phase? I thought only males were supposed to be able to phase? How do I phase back?" I had so many questions going through my head.

"I have told you the legends of our tribe about Chief Taha Aki and the cold ones. As you know you are part vampire, the cold ones, but you are also half Quileute. The ability to phase is part of who you are. We do not know why some phase and others don't nor do we know why Leah and you phased. Sam, Grandpa Billy and I have come up with theories as to why we phase and most of them revolve around us producing stronger wolves with each new generation. I do know one thing for certain there is a reason for everything even if we don't understand it."

All this was a lot to take in but after having daddy talking to me and calming me down I started feeling this tingling through my body and the last thing I heard was my dad saying meet me at the beach. I suddenly was standing necked in our back yard.

I went inside and apologized to my mom for yelling at her and running off and quickly changed. I then took off down to the beach. I wasn't sure what to expect, but when I got down there, there was a huge group of people all sitting around. My dad came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder walking me toward the group.

"Alice Rose I want you to meet everyone in the packs." hold up did he say packs. I thought I was just going to meet the guys in his pack. There had to be at least twenty guys hanging around and only one other female here besides me. My dad started talking and everyone settled down.

"Hey everyone I want you all to meet my daughter Alice Rose. You all know her situation and why she hasn't been around the Reservation that often with me but this is going to change. Alice Rose has finally started phasing" Everyone started whooping and hollering except for Leah. She actually looked sad almost to the point that she looked mad. She then stormed off into the woods. I didn't know what her problem was and really didn't care.

My dad started introducing me to his pack first. I meet Quil, Embry and Seth. My dad said he would introduce me to Leah later. I also got to meet Sam and his pack. My Uncle Paul was in his pack. Paul was married/imprinted to my dad's sister Rachel. I had meet Rachel a couple of times but Paul never came over to the house with her. I also meet Jared, Collin and Brady. They were all the older wolfs. There was also a few younger wolfs in the pack that had just started phasing. My dad didn't want a large pack to be in charge of so most the younger ones were members of Sam's pack. They were Ajay, John, and Ewan.

As soon as my dad pulled me over to meet Ewan I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing else. I couldn't even hear my dad talking. I didn't see or hear anyone other than Ewan. What was happening to me? Ewan got this goofy look on his face but it only made him look cuter.

"Alice Rose did you even hear me? I asked if you wanted to go roast some hotdogs." It was starting to get dark and someone had started a bonfire. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at my dad. When he saw the look on my face he put his hands to his face and groaned. He put his arms around my shoulders and started walking me toward the fire. I had no control over myself and all I could do was turn my head back to stare into the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

I knew about imprinting and knew that was what happened to my parents, but I never knew it could feel like this. I have never felt any happier in my life than in the few seconds when I looked into his eyes. My world revolved around him. I wanted for nothing but to be able to see Ewan again and hope that he felt the same for me. I would not be the same girl I was yesterday, for today I had found my life and I felt like I was growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hoping that you enjoyed this chapter. Its short but sweet. I will be going out of town Saturday and will not be able to post anything for at least two weeks. I will still be writting just cant post, so hopefully when I get back home will have lots to post. As always I love to hear from you so Review Review Review they make me smile :) **


End file.
